Tracking business information is critical to a successful business enterprise. However, tracking can be time consuming and confusing. If the appropriate information is not tracked properly or if it is confusingly displayed, it accomplishes nothing or defeats it own purpose. A system for tracking information in a visually clear and meaningful way is desired.